teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nathan Pierce
'Nathan Pierce '''jest postacią cykliczną, która pojawiła się w sezonie szóstym w serialu Teen Wolf. Podczas wywiadu z TVLine, zostało ujawnione, że jest on seksownym, nowym członkiem zespołu lacrosse, który nie wierzy w nadprzyrodzone istoty w mieście. Sezony Sezon 6A W Superposition, Nathan i Malia Tate uprawiali seks w jej pokoju. Po skończeniu chłopak próbował wygodnie się ułożyć, przytulając Malie od tyłu. Szybko jednak okazało się, że dziewczyna nie czuje się dobrze jako ''mała łyżeczka, więc odwróciła go, aby go objąć rękoma. To z kolei sprawiło, że Nathan poczuł się nieswojo, ale kiedy próbował zasugerować, by zmieniali pozycje, zmęczona Malia, po prostu go uciszyła, nie otwierając oczu. Kiedy Nathan próbował dopasować się do ich nowego układu snu, zauważył torbę na dywanie, która była pełna łańcuchów, do używania podczas pełni księża leżących w kącie i stał się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Próbował podnieść łańcuchy, ale Malia przerwała mu, twierdząc, że to nic, zanim uciszył go i usiłował zasnąć. Podczas Sundowning, Nathan wysłał wiadomość do całej szkoły, aby ogłosić i zaprosić swoich kolegów na imprezę z okazji początku sezonu lacrosse, która będzie się odbywać w jego domu wieczorem. Tej samej nocy, gdy Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero i Corey Bryant zdołali przenieść imprezę do domu McCall, próbując wykorzystać wbudowaną barierę górskiego popiołu, by chronić kolegę z klasy, Gwen, Nathan wpadł w furię. Swoją złość wyładował na wilkołaku i szantażował go mówiąc, czy chce stracić swoje miejsce jako kapitan drużyny lacrosse. Liam, nie chcąc ujawnić swojej nadprzyrodzonej natury, zaczął się jąkać i powiedział, że nie chciał żeby Nathan wziął do siebie kradzież ''jego imprezy. a Kiedy Nathan zapytał go, jak niby miał do wziąć, pojawił się Mason i odparł: ''W setkach dając nastolatkowi dwieście dolarów. Przekupiony Nathan, wypuścił Liam'a, zanim zabrał gotówkę i wrócił do reszty imprezujących gości, by pochwalić się pieniędzmi, które właśnie otrzymał. W odcinku Relics, Nathan został poinformowany przez Liama, że powinien pominąć mecz lacrosse i pójść z nim do podziemnego bunkra, by uchronić go od Jeźdźców Widmo. Nathan nie chciał uwierzyć, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, twierdząc, że Jeźdźca, którego widział to tylko człowiek w kapeluszu z pistoletem. Liam próbował mu powiedzieć, że to siły nadprzyrodzone, ale nastolatek twierdził tylko, że Dunbar bał się, że jego status kapitana może być zabrany przez Nathana. Mason próbując desperacko chronić go i innych przed Dzikim Gonem, jeszcze bardziej chciał go przestraszyć, więc powiedział, że ten facet przybył, by postrzelić Nathana w głowie, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że Nathan zgodził się z nimi iść. Nathan i inni, którzy byli na przyjęciu, niechętnie podążyli za Scottem, Liamem i Hayden do bunkra Argentów, gdzie stado Scotta, za zgodą i pomocą Chrisa Argenta, ich tam chronić. Nathan z zaciekawieniem chwycił jedną z broni z pobliskiego stołu i pociągnął za spust, prawie trafiając w kolegę, przez co Argent zażądał, by nie dotykał niczego w bunkrze. Mimo tego, Nathan nadal bawił się jego bronią i uruchomił ultradźwiękowy nadajnik, denerwując zarówno Argenta, jak i Malie, która przyszła pomóc Argentowi, podczas gdy Scott, Liam i Hayden szukali Gwen i innych, którzy uciekli, aby wieczorem zagrać w lacrosse. Jakiś czas później Nathan, przerażony perspektywą odnalezienia ich przez Jeźdźców, uciekł z bunkra i zaczął sam chodzić po podziemnych tunelach, starając się uciec. Chris i Malia, wiedząc, że Nathan opuszcza tunele, przerwali barierę górskiego popiołu, sprawiając, że wszyscy ukrywający się w bunkrze, ryzykują, że zostaną schwytani i wymazani z rzeczywistości. Pomimo nalegań, żeby został, Nathan postanowił odejść, przełamując barierę i pozwalając Dzikiemu Gonowi złapać go i innych, z wyjątkiem członków stada i Argenta, tym samym usunąć ich z istnienie i przetransportowania do Peronu Jeźdźców Widmo. W Riders on the Storm, Nathan prawdopodobnie powrócił do realnego świata po tym, jak stado Scotta i jego sprzymierzeńcy odwrócili pociąg i zmusili Dziki Gon do odejścia, choć od tej pory nie będzie go widać w szkole.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose